


[Translation]爱，我不知道还有别的方式|because I don't know how to love any other way

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Jedi Code, Jedi Mind Trick, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Polyamory, Tatooine, Tatooine is a Death Planet, Unconventional Families, Women Being Awesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 欧比旺把欧文和贝露的侄子送给他们，但还没等往裘德兰荒原的藏身处走，他便直接倒在了拉尔斯农场门口。之后，事情就不同了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because I don't know how to love any other way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369995) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



> 献给celeste9
> 
> 这是篇给Celeste9的fandom_stocking 2016礼物，她启发了我写这难以置信的西皮，搞得我现在爱上它了。谢谢，Celeste！
> 
> 部分塔图因求偶/塔图因-宇宙澳村设定是受Rade/peradi启发。这篇的背景里有卢克到处打猎，用猎物赢取比格斯的芳心/钻进他裤子的机会，可以看下Radi在汤不热上的小片段。这些我没写进来，但绝对有。[译者：注意这段啊，后文有暗示这个风俗]
> 
> 标题出自聂鲁达百首十四行诗里的第十七首。我自己翻的，有点虚，西班牙语不熟哈哈。

爱，我不知道还有别的方式

because I don't know how to love any other way

rain_sleet_snow

 

Te amo sin saber c ómo, ni cuá ndo, ni de d ó nde, te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: as í te amo p orque no s é amar de otra manera .

我爱你，不知道怎么爱，何时爱，哪里爱；我爱你，直接地，不骄傲也没有问题：我就这样爱你因为我不知道别的方式来爱。

——巴勃罗·聂鲁达

这是贝露·白日嫁给欧文·拉尔斯以后第一次真正认识到她婚姻生活的真谛。对，她知道他有多少田产，一毛都不漏，她记下他追求她时所有的礼物，也将他的言行反应看在眼里。对，她一直都知道他是个好人，忠诚、稳健，有时候有点冥顽不化就是了。她同样知道，当他对她笑或是打招呼碰她手的时候，她心中会闪现出明亮的火花。在跟拉尔斯家族相处的过程中，她甚至慢慢听说了不少到过去所不知的点点滴滴和家族往事，毕竟，她娘家可是在峡谷的另一头。讲实话，她都不确定他们的邻居知道施米·天行者的亲生儿子可不是什么从不回家的飞行员，而是一个绝地。施米一开始甚至都没跟她坦白，但也没当面就儿子的职业撒过谎。她只是说他是个很有天赋的飞行员，而且非常忙碌。

贝露仅与安纳金·天行者有过一面之缘。如果不是那身绝地袍，她可万万想不到他是施米的儿子。他个头太高，头发太金，怒火太盛。施米则走哪儿都泰然自若，贝露还没见过哪位比安纳金·天行者还不冷静，不管他深色头发的小个子旅伴怎么安抚都没用。

他的那个旅伴介绍说她叫帕德梅。她帮贝露擦刀，拆解猎枪，明显对武器是一把好手。贝露借给她一条裙子，跟她讲了塔斯肯袭击的事。安纳金满脑子都想着找到施米，根本没停下来了解袭击的来龙去脉——怎么发生的，哪里发生的，有多少塔斯肯。这些细节可都能缩减搜索的范围，她一直在想这事，好最终跟欧文一起纠集农民去找施米，哪怕是尸体也要带回来。也许绝地不需要这些信息。

安纳金抱着施米的尸体回家。贝露见证了她入土为安，然后才在欧文的伴随下回家。她的父母站在门口的阴影里，看着她吻他，然后才问她是否真要嫁入那个住得如此之偏的家族，那里危险的很。施米·天行者是没得选择，他们说，但你有。

“我愿意，”贝露回答。“我做出决定了。”

贝露再次听到安纳金或是帕德梅的名字是从一个年轻人口中，他一头红发，满脸哀伤，抱着一个并非亲生的娃娃，但他哄起孩子来倒是很在行。

“呃，”贝露接过娃娃时只挤得出这个字。TA需要换尿布了。

“你们是他唯一的家人了，”陌生人说，接着就倒在了他们面前。

欧文及时扶住了他，看向贝露。

“完全不知道什么情况，”贝露看到丈夫的表情后回答。

欧文哲人般地叹了口气，“安纳金总是惹麻烦，”他评论道，将不省人事的男子拖进屋里。

与此同时，贝露帮娃娃换尿布，才发现是个男孩，身上衣服的料子比塔图因上能弄到的顶级货色都要好上不知道多少倍，他身上也没有任何胎记。那个陌生人醒了。欧文递给他一杯水，坐在他旁边，把不停试图离开的男子给按回去。

“你想让我走，”陌生人无奈地说。接着，他换了个口气重复了一遍，声音变得低沉、缓慢而清晰，特别说服人。他可都不知道她在旁边呢，也没在跟她说话，可这些话好像裹在她的骨头上，还拽了拽。

欧文的脸变得一片空白。“我想让你走，”他迟钝地回答，站了起来。

贝露狠狠扇了陌生人一巴掌，等对方回过头，面对的是她手上的一把刀，直指鼻尖，搞得他都对眼了。“我家里 _不许_ 那么干，”她厉声训斥道。“坐回去，你个白痴。”

陌生人晃了晃，坐了回去。欧文的眼神恢复了清朗，他狠狠摇了摇头；掉头去拿放在厨房碗柜边的猎枪。

为了预防不良举止，贝露抱起娃娃将他坚定地塞回陌生人怀里。

“我告诉过你了，你们是他唯一的家人了，”陌生人无力地说。

“所以他是安纳金的儿子，”贝露说，逻辑完美无缺。“你又是谁？”

“我不能说。”陌生人又想站起来。

欧文拉了下猎枪保险。

陌生人再次坐回去。

“你现在就叫本了，”贝露告诉陌生人。“如果你不喜欢，就告诉我们你的真名。”

本看着她，一语不发。娃娃开始哭，本温柔滴摇了摇，低声哄他，很明显是个速成的儿童保姆。

“娃娃叫什么名字？”贝露问，与其问他的事，不如问娃娃的问题，可能还能得到些答案。

“卢克，”本说。“他母亲生下他后撑到给他起名字。”

“他母亲又是……？”

本犹豫了。

贝露盯住他。“你见过她么？”

“她来过塔图因，”本谨慎地说。“我想应该不止一次。”

“个子不高，深色头发，声音清亮？非常漂亮。皮肤很白。年纪比安纳金大一点？”

“你见过她，”本说，既没承认也没否认她的描述。

“我们都见过，”欧文说，“我觉得安纳金配不上她。”

本缩了一下，脸上划过赤裸裸的痛苦。“到最后，是的，配不上她。”

欧文和贝露交换了一个老夫老妻的眼神，透露出迷惑与怀疑。

“所以，”欧文最后开口。“他死了。我是说安纳金。”

短暂的犹豫之后，他轻声回答：“是的。”

“别那么看我，”欧文粗声粗气地说，“我不认识他。”他顿了一下。“施米要是还活着会伤心的。”

贝露点点头。漫长的寂静之后，娃娃，卢克闭上嘴，用小拳头紧紧揪住本脏兮兮的袍子。

“帕德梅呢？”贝露最终问道。

“是的，她——她也死了。我以为我——是的。”

“没有别的亲人？”

本又犹豫了。“不，没有别的亲人。”

“骗子，”贝露相当肯定。

“拉尔斯夫人——”

“是白日·拉尔斯，”欧文说。“她负责买卖，我负责打理农场。你很快就会学会的，什么都逃不过她的法眼。”

“我待不了那么久！”本争道。

“不，”贝露说。“你会的。你还能上哪去？”

本气得面红耳赤，但抱着卢克的手还是那么温柔。一个好人，贝露想，突然间，一个想法冒了出来：这男人留下来挺好的。

_这想法哪里冒出来的，贝露·白日·拉尔斯？_

她将它丢在脑后。

“我打算去荒原里，”本说，声音很轻，但不容置疑。“然后冥想我的错误。”

欧文盯着他；贝露的表情都没变。这段简简单单的话中显露出深深的自我憎恶。

“唔，那等你饿了我们就能见到你了，”她告诉他。

“我想我能撑过去，”本回答，突然之间轻松了起来，看来是个伶牙俐齿的家伙。他的嘴角翘起一个弧度，贝露一下就看到了。

“外地人总是这么想，”欧文严厉地说。“你打算用什么名字呢？除了本以外。”

“科诺比，”本回答。

欧文对此嗤之以鼻，将猎枪一把甩上后背，去插门闩了。夜色初临，沙漠中寒意渐起。“那太格格不入了。”

“唔，那你有什么建议？”本问道，口气中的谨慎小心让贝露笑了。

“天行者，”欧文说，他是有点迟钝，但不傻。看到他这话让本惊讶得合不拢嘴，贝露突然觉得很自豪。“你是安纳金的兄弟。那很明显。你比施米上看去还像他，你们的皮肤都比她白多了，没她那种沙漠住民的眼睛。那是安纳金的娃娃，也会随安纳金的姓，我打赌长大后还会长得跟他很像。所以，你叫本，他是卢克，都姓天行者。”

“那不怎么安全，”本无力地说。“我以为你会想……自己替他选个名字。”

“塔图因也不安全，”贝露指出。她站起来，掸了掸裙子上的灰尘。“这里可是 _塔图因_ 。名字很重要。叫什么名字就要像什么样，只要你不忘记，它也不会。”

本看上去一脸迷惑。门在欧文背后关上了。

“他去哪里？”本看着她；蓝绿的眼中几乎透着恳求，疲惫，因为风沙变得通红，贝露意识到那是悲伤。贝露突然记起来了，当年，安纳金比她和欧文年轻好几岁，才十九，与他一起战斗的那个武士也不过比他大十来岁。本·科诺比——本·天行者——也许只比她和欧文大五岁的样子。而且，他明显非常关心安纳金·天行者。

“把你的地行车开到仓库里，”贝露说。“天黑了。”

本跳起来。“我该走了，如果——”

“今晚不行，”贝露说，轻轻碰了碰他的手腕。“坐下来。你风尘仆仆的。”

卢克开始哭了，熟悉的声响瞬间击中了贝露的心。这么偏远的地方，小孩子很少，只有夜明者家的男孩，比卢克大好几岁，但贝露一直都喜欢小孩子。她希望自己也有。尽管现在还没，但还有时间，而且她知道，欧文会是个好父亲。就像本看上去的那样。

“娃娃饿了，”贝露说。“你给他吃的是什么？”

本表情空白，从袍子里掏出几个小包装。“你把它倒进水里——”

贝露接过两包食物还有娃娃。“左边第二间房里有浴室，”她说。“欧文的衣服对你来说太短了，但施米一直给安纳金留了一套。备着，以防万一。在齐利尔木箱子里，上面画了两个太阳的那个。”

“安纳金的——我不能。”他看上去脸都绿了。

“可以，”贝露说，“你可以的。”她顿了一下。“如果让你觉得好受的话，他从没穿过。他上次来这里是她被掳走那回。他一直穿着他的绝地袍。”

本面如死灰，她怀疑他随时会昏过去，他脸上的表情属于一个要老的多的人。

“去吧，”她说。“洗个澡，换身衣服。完事的时候晚餐应该好了。”

欧文在本出来前就回来了，提溜了一个篮子。他把篮子放到桌上，拿来一条毯子垫在里面，然后把卢克放了进去。

“他看上去就像我们的，”欧文粗声粗气地说。“你有蓝眼睛。金发。如果我们把他收为儿子，没人会知道的。”

有时候贝露是那么爱欧文，她觉得她的心会像烈日下的土地一样龟裂，并不因为他是 _对的_ 。“他是我们的，”她说完吻了他。“我们的侄子。我们会留下他。”

“我们也留下本咯？”欧文搂住她的腰，越过肩膀看向煮锅。

“你没法留下一个自由人。”

“你不是留下了我嘛，”欧文说，声音又变得粗声粗气的了。

贝露突然笑了，她高兴极了，吻上他的额头。她刚尝过炖菜，红贝塔根的味道还沾在她嘴唇上；现在在欧文的皮肤上留下一个印子。“那不一样。”

“星光啊，”欧文轻声说。“别听我的，也许真的可以呢。”

卢克在他的摇篮里动了动，本立刻就出现了。安纳金·天行者的衣服穿在他身上还是太大了；施米不知道她儿子成年后有多高，但他还是个孩子的时候蛮高的，而且结结实实。贝露见到的成年安纳金够高，但太瘦了。本穿上肥瘦倒是差不多，就是矮了点。

“你看上去属于这里，”欧文故意说。

本好一会儿没说话，但抱起卢克，让他轻轻倚着自己的肩膀。“我早上就得走。谢谢你们的招待。”

“热情好客可不是我的坏毛病，”欧文说。

“你到这里的途中一直抱着卢克吗？”贝露问。

本看向她的眼睛，然后扭过头，他空着的那只手温柔地抚摸着卢克的脑袋。

“是的，”他低语。

***

本·天行者一周后离开。卢克哭了一天。

***

两个月后，贝露决定去荒漠中走一遭。

“这是个馊主意，”欧文说，将备用弹药塞进地行车的侧袋中。

“祝你享受托舍站的旅程，”贝露说，看向空旷的大漠。“替我问候夜明者一家。”

欧文小心地将卢克放进拴在胸前的包袱里，嘟囔了一句，“他们问我你去哪了我怎么回答？”

“跟他们说我想一个人静静，”贝露说。“艾丽·夜明者有三个娃，她知道我什么意思。”

欧文皱眉。“去裘德兰荒原寻找宁静可挺奇怪的呢。”

“我不是在寻找宁静，欧文，那是忽悠人的。我是去找某个白痴外地隐士。”

欧文翻了个白眼，贝露憋住笑。 _我知道你什么意思。_ “找到他的话，跟他讲让他回家来。我们农场多一个人手总是好的，他看上去挺结实的。”

是的，他是挺结实的，贝露想，而且你注意到了。

她找到他的时候，他已经中暑了，但假装没有。除了太瘦，而且饮水储备不足以外，其他方面倒挺好，他在这片危险的荒原里给自己找了个窝棚。当然，那是就外地人来说。贝露想知道他是不是已经跟沃普鼠遭遇过了。还有，他是不是已经发现，当大风暴降临的时候，他这个水流钻出的洞穴分分钟就会被会被灌满。

但 _总体来说_ ，他活得非常不错，贝露很高兴。

“我以为我很难找呢，”他抱怨道。

“你忘了，我住在这里，”贝露说，给他灌了几口水，带他去她的地行车那里。

“ _我_ 现在住在这里了，”本反驳。

“你干得也不咋地，”贝露说。“一年之内就会死掉。”

“那不算最糟的，”本说，然后就栽在了她的车上，主要是因为她震惊地松了手。

“生命很珍贵，”她说。“有时候，的确很糟糕。但很珍贵。”

本挣扎着趴跪在地上，眯起眼看向她。他的肤色已经开始变深，不是晒伤，那是个好迹象，头发颜色则变浅了，成了金红色。如果卢克的蓝眼睛和白皮肤能继续保持的话，那他们俩会很像。像到说是叔侄也没人怀疑，当然了，也许有人会认为他是卢克的父亲，不管贝露和欧文对外如何宣称安纳金的事。

“生命很廉价，”本轻声说。“你见过战斗吗，贝露？”

“没有，”贝露说，尽管她的心头涌入一股可怕的冷意。“你在家里抵御过掠袭吗，本？”

本别开眼。“某种意义上，”他说。

“如果你不愿来是因为我只是欢迎你来，”贝露说，恨租户口气中带有的恳求意味，“如果你不愿意是因为欧文说我们农场需要像你这样的人，那你愿意为了卢克来吗？只有我和我丈夫两人防御农场，还得照顾卢克。”她吸了一口气。“你知道施米身上发生了什么。塔斯肯喜欢攻击弱者。”

漫长的停顿。太阳毫不留情地照在他们身上。欧文应该已经在回家的路上了，如果她不比他先回去，他会慌的。

“好的，”本说。

贝露舒了口气。她不知道自己一直提着一口。

***

欧文一直外出打猎。

“你知道他不是塔图因人，不明白你在做什么吧，”贝露说，想起当年欧文试图向自己娘家证明他有能力撑起这个两口之家的那段时间，她家的饭菜有多丰盛。“何况我不喜欢剥皮什么的。”

欧文看上去有点羞愧，但明显还没放弃。“我会给下一只剥皮，”他说，挑起一条眉。“而且我不确定他不明白。”

“什么？”

欧文耐心地看了她一眼。“贝露。他替我们谈判，要他们多分百分之五的利润给我们，瑟森家还觉得他们 _欠他_ 哩。”

“那利润是给我俩的。”贝露说。

“嗯哼，”欧文说完就消失了，每次他不想跟她说谎就会这么躲起来。

冬季的时候，这些皮革——经过鞣制，用专业手法卷好——就会以外套和新靴子的形式重新出现，送给贝露。

“没人说我不能追求我自己的妻子，”欧文在他们房间的毯子底下跟她说。“一枪就干掉了两条克雷肯龙。而且，本针线活也不错呢。”

“两条克雷——哦，欧文，你真 _浪漫_ ，”贝露叹了一口气，欧文笑着将她柔软的金色发辫解开。

门外，娃娃突然哭了起来，两人都僵住了。他们听到脚步声，欧文放松下来。

“本会处理的，”他低语。过了一会儿，他们听到本轻轻的男高音，唱着某种宁静的、溪流一般的调子，属于一颗有着瀑布、丛林和富饶物产的星球。

“哦， _双日_ 啊，”欧文呻吟道，将脸埋进床垫。“他还会唱歌。”

贝露用枕头捂住嘴巴，掩饰自己的笑声。

***

卢克迈出第一步的时候，贝露正在莫斯艾斯帕跟赫特人的手下讨价还价。一等她回来，本和欧文就扶她坐下，将一份全息影片放在了她面前。他们没等她脱掉靴子就放给她看。

贝露从来没看过拍摄她自己家庭成员的全息影片。看到卢克挂着缺牙的笑容，在她的蔬菜培育荚间摇摇晃晃地跑来跑去，踩坏植物，她差点掉下泪来。

“是本的主意，”欧文说，靠上厨房凉爽的水泥台面，笑着看他们俩。

贝露认出了那个笑容。她希望本也会对那个笑容毫无招架之力，就像曾经的她一样。

“谁是我聪明的男孩啊？”她抱起睡着的卢克，他咿咿呀呀地说了什么，老想抓她的鼻子。“你就是我聪明的男孩。”她让卢克靠上她的肩膀，他立马开始咬她的衬衫。她回头看向门外的庭院。本和欧文在那里修理通讯阵列。

“你们都是我聪明的男孩，”贝露说。“我会把你们都留下的。”

***

有段时间，本总是说他要离开。欧文当没听见；贝露则把他逼到一边，问他原因。

“我——不能有所牵挂，”本无力地说，被堵在了一个落灰的食品柜边。“绝——我是说——”

“啊，”贝露说，将他困在了一个晒肉用的横杆后面。“绝地不允许爱别人。就像安纳金那样。”

本的脸上滑过一个非常奇怪的表情。“安纳金他，很多原因我就不说了，不是什么楷模。”

“因为 _帕德梅_ 和 _卢克_ 让他变成了一个糟糕的男人，而你是那么爱他，却连说都不敢说。”

本畏缩了一下。“是他为留下他们做的事情，贝露。”他支吾道。“事情——安纳金杀死了他心中一切美好的东西，相信他能——能救帕德梅，怀着卢克的帕德梅。”

本从来没说过他带卢克逃到塔图因前发生的事。贝露像荒年囤积物资一样小心记下这个信息。

“男人为了救他们可能会死于生产的妻子会做各种奇怪的事，”贝露平静地说。“至少好男人会。”

两年过去，没有任何怀孕迹象以后，欧文这么对她说—— _至少我不用担心失去你，贝露。_

“没人会在生产中死亡——现在不会了。”

贝露沮丧地叹了口气。“在核心地区也许，本。不是这里。安纳金只知道这个。”

本没声了。

贝露用双手握住他的手，用拇指轻轻擦过他粗糙、开裂的指节。他还是没学会好好保护自己的皮肤。

“爱我们会让你变成一个坏人吗？”她紧紧抓住他的双手。“你会杀死心中美好的东西吗？你难道不信任我们能保护自己——保护你吗？”

他无助地看向她。“安纳金相信过帕德梅。”

“我们不是帕德梅，”贝露说。“而你不是安纳金。这里是塔图因，我们了解我们的这片土地，知道如何自救，懂得比你多。”她抬头看向他，希望他能听。“留下来待一会儿，本。看看我们能做什么，我们三人，看看我们会怎样。”

“那太危险了，”本说。“我不能让你们冒险。”

“生活本来就很危险，”贝露说，她总是冒险。现在又是一个新的，“听原力是怎么说的。”

本盯住她。

“上周你失手把扳手砸脚上的时候我听到你咒骂了，”贝露叹道。“我在南边上的学，塔图因这块地界最棒的学校。”她父母听说她要嫁给欧文的时候还以为她疯了，但贝露不想替赫特人做老师或是会计，她也没驾驶太空船的天赋，而且她很确定自己想要欧文。“我听说过原力。”

就一堂课。也算。

“我会听的，”本慢慢说。“但是——请接受我的决定。无论是哪种。”

“本，”贝露说。“如果我们不接受，那就不叫爱了。”

那天晚些时候，欧文在洗手间找到洗头发的贝露。“奏效了么？”他问。

贝露叫道说她听不清，关掉了龙头后，欧文重复了一遍。

“我不知道，”贝露说。“也许吧。”

***

卢克两岁的时候，塔斯肯来袭了。

贝露只来及抄上一把爆能猎枪，把卢克安全地锁在他清凉、黑暗的房间里，等她赶回去时，掠袭者都死了，本站在几具尸体中间，脸上的表情很可怕，手中拿着一根发光的棍子。

“欧文，”本的声音很沙哑。“你受伤了吗？贝露。卢克？”

“我们没事，”欧文说。他有点流血，但贝露发现他只是滑倒的时候撞上了一个冷凝器划伤了自己，他也对几个袭击者造成了伤害。他手里的铅管上的血可不是他的。“至少——”他看向贝露。

贝露点点头，试图平复自己的呼吸。“本，你拿着的是什么？”

“光剑，”本说完熄灭了它。“一个更文明时代的武器。”他的表情舒缓点了。摇摇头，他将光剑插会腰带。“你没看到它。”

“好的，”欧文说。

“卢克不能知道我有这东西。”

“当然，”贝露说。

他们早早锁了门，围坐在火堆旁，一杯接一杯地喝着烈酒，直到烂醉。卢克不安地在他们的膝头爬来爬去，最终还是累坏了。欧文把他抱回床上。

贝露吻了本，道晚安。“谢谢你，”她说。“为了我们大家。”

本往后一弹，赶紧看向欧文，明显慌了起来。“你们不需要——你们不需要谢我；这是我的职责——”

“职责，”贝露说，做了个鬼脸。她从来都不喜欢这个词。“这是个礼物，本，大大方方拿着。”

“哦，”本说，他看到她的眼睛，他的笑容让她心中一亮。接着，他将同样的笑容送给欧文，贝露发觉那团亮光变强了，成了一股不熄的火焰。当她看向欧文的时候，他挂着坏笑看着他们俩。

_对_ ，贝露欣喜若狂。

“你还没吻我呢，”本对欧文说。他故意的。

“我可没贝露那么漂亮，”欧文打趣。

“我看不是，”本说，慵懒发脆的口音就像全息电影里的科洛桑领主，他深深地吻住欧文，让后者的双手不由自主地抓住本的衣服。

贝露笑开了花。

***

“你当初把我从裘德兰荒原的小洞里拉回来的时候就打算这么做了吗？”本问道。他的脑袋枕在欧文的肚子上，手指在穿过她的头发，让她有种沐浴在初上月光中的柔软与慵懒感。

“那是个糟糕的洞穴，”贝露闭着眼睛提醒他。“一下雨你就会淹死了。”

“如果下雨的话。”

“这时节差不多了，”欧文说，“而且我跟你说了，不止一次吧。贝露向来放长线。”

贝露在黑暗中得以地笑了。“这张床太小了，”她跟两个男人说。

“我明早就修，”本和欧文回答，异口同声。

***

卢克十岁的时候，跟学校里的每个人都讲了欧文、贝露和本结婚了。本以他一贯的优雅应付完其他家长的问题，回家的时候脸红得堪比贝塔根。

“别傻了，本，”欧文叹道，他这一整天都在跟冷凝器做斗争，一身脏。“我们明显结婚了。”他揉了揉脸。“呃。咱们下周就去莫斯艾斯利把手续办了，两人变三人，平均一下。”

“我不知道三个人也可以结婚，”本无力地说，给自己倒了一杯烈酒。“我不觉得科洛桑可以这样。我当然——当年不能结婚。”

“牵挂，知道了知道了知道了。”欧文翻了个白眼。“在塔图因，只要愿意，跟多少人结婚都没事，只要可以养活彼此。”他一把拍上本的肩膀，下手不轻。“别在那边自怨自艾了。我需要你明天跟我去修西头的冷凝机座。”

贝露盯上本，手头还在帮欧文的晚茶多加一份糖。她跟着欧文回到他们的卧室，将茶放在旁边的小架子上。欧文去洗手间了，叮叮咣咣，她来到本跟前。她对他点点头，本也给她倒了一杯烈酒。

“我们结婚了，”贝露告诉他，“按塔图因风俗。”她呷了一口自己的酒。“要跟我讲讲你为什么那么惊讶吗？”

“是的，”本说，眯起眼大量她。“有好多要说。”

“没事，”贝露说。“我还有半瓶酒，以及至少一个钟头的时间。”

***

当卢克班上的男孩子们开始离开去帝国学院上学的时候，只有本能依旧保持礼貌。任何经历过他经历一切的人如果没有他那铁一般的自控力，早就疯了。贝露不觉得外出上学是什么坏事，毕竟卢克总是惹麻烦；至少他没打算去给赫特人运香料[1]。卢克惹的麻烦事一桩接一桩，他从安纳金那里遗传了冒失，跟她一样爱到处游荡，有欧文的固执，更能像本一样面不改色的撒谎；贝露想知道他从帕德梅那里遗传了什么，就去问本，他听罢异常伤心，说道， _“对正义热情的信仰。”_

欧文会说，“别给那男孩糊弄了；我今天没让他饿肚子，是他嫌糖不够又问我要，”他也会用同样气鼓鼓的口气说，“瑟森家的男孩去学院上学了；卢克兴奋得不得了，搞得本心烦意乱。”他们三人从莫斯艾斯利回来的时候他就是这么说的。

贝露去找本，发现他在食品室后面冥想。心烦意乱完全是欧文式的低估。

听到贝露前来，本睁开眼，“贝露，”他说。

“本，”她回答。

本咽了口唾沫。“他——他不能。他不能去。贝露，我们不能让他去。帝国——他不行。”

“这比光剑还重要吗？”

“这比光剑重要多了，”本低语，抓住贝露的肩膀，拉近她。她环住他，听着。“这就是我为什么把安纳金的儿子带给你们。为什么我试图把他藏起来。我以为你们会给他起一个新名字，假装他是你们的孩子；我以为我可以藏在荒原里，悄悄看护他，然后，等他年纪大点以后——”

“什么？”贝露问。他的侄子。他们的侄子。本想要他干什么？

本用手拂过她的头发；在那场不大的厨房着火事件以后剪短了。“皇帝会杀了他，或者——更糟糕。他能扳倒整个帝国，贝露。只因为他的身份。”

“那不太可能，”贝露指出。“他只是个男孩。”

“原力在他体内歌唱。”

“那就够了？”

本没声了。

“我明白了，”贝露滑上本的膝头。“帝国学院对卢克来说不安全。他不可以走。”

本在她肩头点点头，她摸了摸他的后颈。

“你可以跟欧文解释一下，”她对本说。“他担心你。我们还得想出该怎么跟卢克讲。”

卢克，尽管有一副青少年常见的脾气，依旧算是个阳光男孩。他是生了一段时间闷气，说不想听他们解释，不时再大惊小怪一下，但并没惹什么大麻烦。直到夜明者家的男孩离开，一切都炸了锅。

本结束了一切。“克隆战争杀死了你父亲！”他吼道，面红耳赤，都要哭了。“战争摧毁了他，卢克，从内到外！ _我不会让那发生在你身上！_ ”

就贝露的理解，这话基本是真的。但本捂着个秘密没说。

“你告诉我说我父亲是个飞行员！”卢克说，但没过去半小时里那么大声那么愤怒。

“飞行是他最伟大的天赋，他最大的自由，”本回答，细细声，濒临崩溃。“甚至，比他对你母亲的爱还要深。最终，那是他身上留下的唯一美好的东西了。”

卢克盯着本，看上去迷失了。“……他的爱？”

“不，”本说，一副哀伤的表情。“飞行。”

接下来是可怕的寂静。

本抽噎了一声以后平静下来。“战争——会对人造成影响。”他伸出颤抖的手摸了摸男孩的金发。“对我有，对你的父亲更甚。而帝国会将你送入战场，卢克，别搞错了。”

“因为他们需要炮灰？”

“不，卢克，”本突然看上去比他声称的四十五岁老了好多。“因为你会非常非常在行。而那会毁了你，就像我看着它毁了你父亲一样。”

他们再没听过帝国学院的事。

***

卢克十八岁的时候，贾瓦人来卖机器人。贝露以年终折扣为由跟他们讨价还价，让卢克挑选，男孩对机器眼光独到。

他选择了一个蓝白的R-2型号，又要了一个在阳光中能闪瞎人眼的翻译机器人。本，刚从西头麻烦不断的没用冷凝器那里回来，一看到这两个家伙，脸登时变得煞白，直直撞上了从卢克五岁起就立在那里的门柱。

“你中暑了吧，”欧文说。

R-2发出一系列“哔哔”声，让卢克一脸奇怪地看着他，说，“不，那是我叔叔本。”

“原力保护我，”本说，贝露上次听到这声音还是十八年前。他重重坐倒在地。

机器人滑到他跟前，打出投影，里面是个美丽娇小的女孩，深色头发，穿着带兜帽的白裙子。

_帮帮我，欧比旺·科诺比；你是我唯一的希望。_

贝露看向欧文，知道他也在想同样一件事。科诺比；本第一次见到他们的时候就说要用的姓氏，然后欧文才给他起了天行者的名字，尽管现在大家都当他姓拉尔斯。以前，克隆战争的时候，不是有一个科诺比将军么——

“本叔叔，”卢克看上去神魂颠倒的，“那是谁？她需要帮助！”

“是的，她需要，”本说，似乎在做梦。“我们也需要。我们得赶紧离开。”

“农场？”欧文说。

“永远？”贝露说。她腹中有什么东西跳了一下，她不知道是恶心还是兴奋。

“是的，尽管我希望不会，”本爬起来。“那位小姐是蕾娅·奥加纳公主，卢克，尽管我不知道贝尔和贝哈让那年纪的女孩卷入义军是怎么想的。”

欧文离开房间，大概是去打包了；贝露了解他的两个丈夫。

“义军！”卢克喊道。“比格斯老是提到！”

“你很喜欢那个夜明者家的男孩，对不对，”本狐疑地看着他。“好吧，也许他在义军，也许不在。但我们得走了，马上，就算我和你叔叔婶婶三人也没法对抗来人。”

“什么来人？”贝露问。

本终于看向她。“帝国，”他说。“还有暴风兵。也许还有……更高级别的人。我不知道。但他们会跟着机器人来到这里。”

“但你能对抗 _任何_ 进犯农场的东西，”卢克说，多么感人的信仰。

本和贝露都笑了。是的，他小时候，他们的确抗击过不少坏家伙。

“不完全是，亲爱的，”贝露温柔地笑了。

***

他们过了好一会儿才找到人带他们离开星球，贝露确定谣言马上就会在峡谷里传开，但他们必须走。他不确定索罗船长的为人，但他的伍基人大副的礼貌倒是无可挑剔，到最后，她觉得韩·索罗不过是个被惯坏的男孩，不比十三岁的卢克麻烦。

“我很抱歉，”本静静地说，在千年隼某个黑暗的角落趁片刻宁静瞬间拉住贝露和欧文。“就是因为这个，我当初才坚持不跟你们待在一起。如果我不在，你们也许就安全了。”

“‘也许’不会带来降雨。”欧文粗声说，温柔地碰了碰本的脸颊。本嘴唇颤抖，他看着眼前的两人，好像他们是自己的整个星球。“我一点不后悔过去十八年的每一分钟。”

贝露笑了。

“另外，”欧文翻了个白眼。“安全？你见过我们娶的女人吗？她对‘安全’过敏。”

贝露也翻了个白眼，欧文和本都笑了。

***

他们没来及拯救奥德朗，但贝露觉得他们还来得及救蕾娅公主——尤其因为本一直躲避她的目光，而贝露越看那份全息影像，想起帕德梅，就越怀疑。也许不止一个孩子需要保护；也许本将另一个交给了朋友或者帕德梅的家人。要藏好双胞胎，分开会更容易，尤其在他们长得不太像的情况下。

唔，鉴于现在的局势已经很危险了，贝露觉得他们反正要逃，不如再救一下公主。反正是已支出的成本了。他们兵分两路，她跟索罗船长、楚巴卡还有卢克走，欧文则跟本一道。

贝露第一个走进蕾娅的牢房。

“你不是暴风兵，”蕾娅公主说，现在贝露亲眼见到她，就更确定她的身份了。她甚至说起话来都像帕德梅。

“不，”贝露说，很清楚自己作为一个暴风兵太矮、太胖、太老了。“但我认识你母亲，如果她知道你在这里可不会开心，走吧，小姐。”

蕾娅公主看上去晕乎乎的——这很正常，一个刚刚收到巨大创伤的年轻孤儿——她跟了上去，基本没多说话。 _一点_ 都不像卢克。

回到船上以后，贝露发现欧文在擦他的爆能猎枪，本在冥想，看上去异常焦虑。她轻轻摸了摸本的头发，在欧文脸颊上烙下一个吻。“遇到麻烦了吗？”

“唔，有个呼吸困难的黑色爱好者在那里堵着，烦死人了，”欧文说，把枪放到一边，拉她坐到膝头。他吓坏了；她能感觉到他的心跳。“但如果你像打沃普鼠一样在他背后给他一枪，他跟其他人一样会倒下。”

“我想也是，”贝露说。

飞船晃了一下，进入超空间。贝露和欧文从长凳上爬起来，来到本的膝头。就他们三个，在船上的合法货仓最底层。

“我在冥想，”本抱怨道。

“你跟索罗船长投诉去，”欧文低吼道。

“但首先，”贝露直起身，用她最严肃的眼神看向本，“跟我们解释一下安纳金和帕德梅怎么会还有个女儿，你当初却不把她一起带过来。”

“……呃，”本哑口无言。

【译注】

[1]香料：就是SW世界的毒品啦。


End file.
